Blind Game of Love
by peachblack
Summary: What happened before Shuuichi met Yuki? *aargh* i'm not good at summaries. ongoing (?) pls R&R. thnks.


Short note: Thoughts are in and I'm sure you can figure out who is thinking at that point of time. Sorry if there are any glaring mistakes in language usage. Hope you'll enjoy! ^_^  
Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation or any of it characters. Or I wouldn't be writing fics, ne?  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hiro!!" a pink-haired boy called out as he waited impatiently for his friend to open the door to his apartment. His hands were full with his bundle in one hand and his strawberry pocky in the other. His foot tapping incessantly, he couldn't wait for his best friend to open the door and let him in.  
  
It had been an hour and Nakano Hiroshi was still not back yet. Shuuichi, tired, from crying and waiting, dumped his bundle on the ground and slid onto the ice-cold floor. Surprisingly, it did not bother him at all. He was too heartbroken to bother about his growling stomach nor his freezing ass. He was too miserable.  
  
From afar, Hiro could see a familiar silhouette dozing leaning against his door. Upon closer look, he realised it was Shuuichi, his best friend and band mate. Hiro got down to his knees and stared at the angelic face in front of him. Shuuichi kawaii.  
  
Little did he realise that their faces were only an inch away. Hiro could already feel Shuuichi's warm breathe on his face and was about to let his feelings take control of the situation when.  
  
"HIRO! You're back! I was so worried about you! Where were you? I wanted to look for you but I guess I was too tired and fell asleep at your doorstep..." Shuuichi was blabbering again.  
  
Hiro sighed.  
  
"Ne, Hiro~, daijoubu desuka?"  
  
"huh? Yeah, I'm fine... don't worry about me... hmm, why are you here anyway?" Hiro suddenly asked.  
  
And suddenly, as though a river dam had been broken, Shuuichi started crying and blabbering about his problems to his heart's content. Couldn't you wait till I have at least let you in and settled down before you start crying?! Sigh~  
  
"Ne, Hiro~.. are you listening? My dad kicked me out of the house because I refuse to continue my studies! He's so unreasonable... and maiko didn't force me to stay, my only sister in the world and okasan didn't stop dad from kicking me out!...... I love my family Hiro but they don't love me back! In fact, they seemed happy to see their only Shuuichi leave the house...."  
  
Shuuichi, don't you know, I am happy too. I am happy to be here having you in my arms spilling out whatever worries you have. Even if your family doesn't love you Shuuichi, I always will. I must be very lucky to be holding you in my arms. oh, how much you don't know Shuuichi, the joy surging through me when I see you happy, the pain engulfing me when I see you miserable. How I wish you would understand and return my feelings. Hiro cuddled Shuuichi closer to his body. Feeling the warmth emitted through Shuuichi's body sent his body tingling.  
  
"Baka!" Hiro muttered trying to cover up for his thoughts though he knew there was no way Shuuichi possibly heard them. As expected, Shuuichi did not seem to hear what Hiro had just said. Why must he be so damn cute? I can't fall for him! I can't! He's my friend and friends don't become lovers! As much as his mind told him to stop loving Shuuichi, his heart went against his own will and his affection for the pink-haired boy grew as months had already passed by since he first realise how much he adored Shuuichi.  
  
"I can't stand this Hiro... I have no where to go and no family who love me, I only have you and Bad Luck.... *sniffs*... Hiro will you take me in? Hiro...... ne, Hiro, you listening? Hiro, will you love me the way only my family would? Hiro, will you?"  
  
As much as he wanted to switch off, Hiro just couldn't. Shuuichi looked so cute with that puppy-liked eyes as though begging him for something. But what is it that you want Shuuichi? Shuuichi, if only you knew... I would give you anything, ANYTHING you ask for. You want a place in this house, sure, you can have it. You need love and affection? I'll love you Shuuichi, more than a best friend ever could... "Erm, Hiro, I was just wondering, since I have no where else to stay, could I stay here for at least a night or two? Please?"  
  
"A night or two? You could stay here forever if you want to!" Hiro laughed it off trying to make it sound like a trivial matter.  
  
Shuuichi, being Shuuichi glomped Hiro and grinned.  
  
"Arigatou Hiro! You're the bestest friend I've ever had" and gave Hiro a loud smack on the cheek. Hiro blushed but quickly recovered.  
  
"There, there Shuuichi, you must be tired. I think the two of us deserve some rest. You can take the bed while I take the couch since you're the guest," Hiro said.  
  
"Eh? Hiro? Why not we share the bed? After all, you ARE my bestest friend." he trailed off. Is that all Shuuichi? Your bestest friend? I'm ONLY your bestest friend? No more? For the umpteenth time in the day, Hiro sighed.  
  
"ne, Hiro? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Shuuichi, just tired. Go to sleep." Hiro planted a kiss on Shuuichi's forehead as both of them snuggled into each other and tried to sleep.  
  
Shuuichi was staring at the piece of paper full of anything but lyrics for their single. Next to him was a snoring Hiro leaning against the cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Hiro! Wake up and help me! I can't think of anything to write! HIRO! Sakano-san is going to kill me if I don't get it done by tomorrow and we won't have our first single, and if we don't have it, Bad Luck won't make it in the music industry and.."  
  
Shuuichi was silenced by Hiro planting his lips on Shuuichi's and in a teasing manner licked Shuuichi's lower lips sending Shuuichi's skin trembling. His knees started to weaken as Hiro explored Shuuichi's mouth. Good thing they were both sitting or Shuuichi's totally weakened knees wouldn't have been able to support his weight. Before long, Shuuichi responded and they were lost in a world of their own..  
  
"Shuuichi? Wake up will you? It's already afternoon for gods' sake!" Hiro shook Shuuichi violently.  
  
"Mmm. Hiro.. You're yummy." Shuuichi was sleep-talking again.  
  
Confusion could be seen across Hiro's face. He's dreaming about me? What is it about?! I'm yummy? What's that supposed to mean? Panic stricken, Hiro continued to try waking up his best friend. "Ne, Hiro? We had a good time didn't we?" Shuuichi asked innocently. Obviously, he was still in a daze and thought that he was still in his dream.  
  
"Snap out of it and let's go for brunch. You still have lyrics to write" Hiro snapped.  
  
Shuuichi blushed furiously! It was a dream! How could I possibly think that it was real? There is NO WAY Hiro would kiss me. We are just friends. This is so disappointing. I was enjoying myself! Shuichi blushed some more.  
  
Hmm, this seems familiar. It's like a dejavu. Hiro and I under a cherry blossom tree. Me, cracking my head to write lyrics while Hiro snores away. Even the air smells familiar. Spring, flowers blooming, kids running around, enjoying themselves. Me, yakking away. and suddenly, the whole scene unfolded and Shuuichi's dream turned into a reality.  
  
Only this time, both Shuuichi and Hiro refused to let go, exploring every nook and cranny of each others' mouths and yearning to feel each others' bare skin against their own. Though breathless, they went on and Shuuichi moved his legs putting them round Hiro's waist making himself more comfortable. Their kiss deepened and Shuuichi moved even closer towards Hiro unsatisfied that he couldn't be any closer to Hiro.  
  
Hiro was the first to break away jerking his head so suddenly, he hit it against the tree trunk.  
  
"Ne, Hiro?" Silence. "We had a good time didn't we?"  
  
Hiro grinned. Yes, we did. Yokata. Thank god he didn't freak out!  
  
"Shuuichi, gomen ne. I know it was really sudden but I just couldn't help myself...." *smack* Shuuichi had just planted a short but sweet kiss on Hiro's lips, taking his breath away...  
  
"I'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat..." Shuuichi stood up and started walking away with a stupid grin etched on his face.  
  
*Aargh* I don't know how to continue! Please tell me if you think I should continue with the next chapter. I know the storyline but it's difficult to put into words! Please review. ( 


End file.
